Hunt Those who Hunt Us
After Peter sneaks out ot learn more of the Beast, he and Derek are ambushed by Werewolf Hunters. Synopsis In gym class, the class in divided into teams and start a game of dodge ball. Kenny's team overpowered the other team until only Peter, Derek, Christie, and Ashley. Christie is so surprised that Peter's as improved so fast and drastically, that she is distracted when Kenny shoots a ball at her. Fortunately, Ashley blocks it with another ball. Kenny and his group then go all out only for the other team to dodge them, Derek getting three balls, hitting the gang members, and aim for Kenny's face only for Peter to trip Kenny to avoid unnecessary damage. In the female locker room, Christie and Ashley talk about Christie can't stand Kenny's personality due to his older brother bullying him and ever since Roland got expelled, he became Peter's new bully due to Kenny thinking he is dating Christie. Ashley then begins to talk about Christie and Peter's relationship after the trip as she has become more concerned for him ever since his physical change. While talking about it Peter's change, Ashley begins to suspect that Peter is Alpha. However, their thoughts are turned away, when they see Maria walking to the showers, without having her towel draped around her, causing a bit of an awkward moment. In the male locker room, Peter is getting dressed on Derek confronts him on being Alpha and that allows Peter to confirm that Derek is the other wolf that appeared at the movie store. Then Kenny and his gang surround them and even after Peter saved him from having a dodge ball in the face, plans to give Peter a bad time. With Derek not wanting to get into trouble on his first day, he and Peter make a break for it around the school with Kenny's gang following them and later Christie. When Peter and Derek reach a dead end, Kenny gets a garbage lid in the head compliments of Christie, and then knocks out the other goons. Peter is shocked to discover that Christie had been trained since she was a kid in combat, but didn't use any of her skills against Roland to make Peter and Mikey grow backbones. Later on that night at the video store, Peter is there in his lycan form looking for clues to any other werewolves in town. He finds a red spiral symbol which is revealed by Derek who just arrived in his lycan from that it to be an old werewolf symbol meaning revenge. Then they are shot at leading to the boys retreating to the nearby forest. Derek reveals that their shooters are werewolf hunters and that they are using silver bullets, one of which is in Derek's back. Peter removes the bullet then hides himself and Derek just as the werewolf hunters arrive to finish the job. Peter manages to elude all of the hunters through the park only to be cornered by a female hunter who can't find the courage or the will to kill him. Peter escapes and then the werewolf hunter is revealed to be Christie who is confused as to why he didn't kill her. At the Talbot manor, Sir John is angry that Peter is out prowling while grounded but is also revealed to know Derek who Peter brought back to heal. They then talk about the hunters who see their kind as monsters who should be killed, the Beast wanting Peter in his pack, and his ability to control other werewolves he turned. This makes Peter worried that he might kill someone while Sir John is worried that things are only going to get worse for them. The next day at the hospital, Kate is seen in a room with a person in a comatose state as she plans to give him a peaceful death. She stops due to a call from Marcus recalling how she found him after he was pumped with an unknown paralysis compound that should have killed him but instead left him in the state he is in. Even if he is an enemy of the Argents, he deserves a better death then being killed in his sleep. Kate reluctantly agrees and leaves. Then the man is revealed to be wide awake and clearly has special plans for the Argents. Category:Chapters